


Notes

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, about shaphne, obviously, so im just touching up old stuff instead of working on my new stuff, the 2020 quarantine is forcing me to think a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: Nothing escapes the laws of time quite like a math class. Especially when math is the last thing you'd rather be doing.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Notes

_"Remind me again, why did I take Stats over Econ?"_

Shaggy looked down at his notepad where he had decided to write out his thoughts, hoping that would coax his brain into processing what the teacher said.

_"I suppose it was so you could calculate the likelihood of surviving the attack of a horrifying ghoul something or other."_

He sighed, that wasn't doing him much good. Keeping his brain on while being scared out of his mind was an impossible task to say the least.

_"Fair enough."_

He had spent the next two minutes writing out conversations and the occasional recipe for something he was craving at that exact second. But, it still didn't help him care enough to learn. A rush of pain ran through his body when he saw that the class still had 15 minutes to go

Clearly time had slowed down and he was trapped in a universe where he couldn't understand the language.

He rested his cheek against his hand, really wishing he was either interested enough to discern the lesson or bored enough to fall asleep through the rest of the class.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a hand with sparkly, purple nail polish decorating the nails. The hand had reached over and dropped a folded piece of paper onto his desk. He didn't dare peek over toward the hand, he knew how this went. When a note gets passed you never acknowledge it or the person who passed it.

Otherwise it's certain death.

Besides, he already knew who passed it.

He looked straight ahead and slowly pulled the paper toward him so that is was right in front of him.

Carefully, he unfolded it and peeked down at the words, not daring to bend his head down. Written in Daphne's uncharacteristically horrible handwriting was, _"What do you think of Winnie Manfred? Like from a guy's perspective."_

He raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting that.

_"I don't know. She's kinda scary."_

He slowly folded the paper again and without looking her way, returned the note. He heard the shuffling of paper and the scribble of the pencil.

The hand appeared again.

_"Yeah but is it like a sexy scary? Are guys weirdly attracted to girls that are probably into freaky stuff?"_

_"I think I've had enough of scary chicks in my lifetime Daph. I mean I guess some guys are into that. What exactly is this about?"_

_"Winnie just joined the welding club thing and Fred already asked her out to go have pizza with us after school!"_

Of course it was about Fred.

_"Sorry Daph, just make him pay for it all."_

_"Shaggy am I the scary one? I've been friends with Freddie since middle school and I was never once on his radar!"_

Shaggy rolled his eyes, Daphne could be scary but she was also too enticing to intimidate people. At least, that was his opinion.

_"Daph you've been on everyone's radar at one point."_

_".....Even yours?"_

Damn it, he slipped up. He felt his heartbeat pick up.

_"I don't know man, puberty hit me hard a lot of girls were on my radar."_

_"You're right ugh. I just don't know what about me makes Fred not even consider dating me."_

He sighed, at this point Daphne was going to rant for the rest of the class about how Fred was attracted to everything except her. He had sat through plenty of those before. He sent another peek at the clock and was surprised to see that the class was ending in 5-ish minutes.

_"Daph?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you wanna just ditch Velms and Freddie with Winnie and grab a burger somewhere? Uh with me?"_

It felt like a million years before she returned the note. He had no clue why he had asked that, but maybe Daph could stand to spend some time thinking about herself and not Fred's attraction.

He slowly unfolded the paper feeling like this wasn't going to end well, _"Only if you pay. And take as many selfies with me as I wish."_

Smiling, he looked up toward the whiteboard in front of them. A few second later the bell rang it's freeing song and they were dismissed.

He instantly stood up and turned to look at Daph seeing that she was reapplying her lip-gloss.

Leaning against her desk, he said, "Remind me why you need me to take selfies?" She looked up at him and smiled, shoving everything in her bag and standing up. He followed behind her as she replied, "Because I know that even though you hate having your picture taken, you will still do it because you love me. I choose to use and abuse my power over my crew."

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

But knew she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Spent the past week or so touching up my 2018 one-shots because this nationwide quarantine is killing me.


End file.
